galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lowe
Lowe is a young type II protostar that has formed a central mass, but is not yet undergoing the process of hydrogen and helium fusion and instead releases energy by contracting as a result of gravity. A number of mining companies in the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate maintain substantial mining operations in the accretion disk of the protostar. History The protostar Lowe was identified by astronomers from Kartijn a short time after the system's colonization. Its proximity and potential wealth in resources in its accretion disk encouraged a research expedition less than a year after after its discovery. Gate connections were established as soon as possible once the research expedition returned. Mining companies immediately moved into the system to exploit Lowe's accretion disk, forming the primary Eteno presence both economically and in terms of population. During no point has Lowe's status quo been interrupted. Even during the Buyuk invasion, mining operations were not hindered. The system's occupiers merely diverted resource shipments to their own war effort until the Eteno drove the Buyuk back into their own territory. Additionally, the system is the site of a fierce three-way conflict between pirate groups who established bases to raid shipments and mining operations. This has created an acute danger to all civilian craft in the system, and the military has released travel advisories regarding traveling unarmed. Companies operating in Lowe are also required to provide substantial escort to their shipments and pilots, which are usually further reinforced by IPF or Imperial Navy vessels and snubcraft. Planets and features Lowe Accretion Disk The protostar's accretion disk. Extremely rich in minerals and gasses. Stations, static warships, and artificial structures Dunavarsany Station Space colony and administrative center for the system. All but a few of the system's 110,000 permanent inhabitants live aboard the station. Orbits Lowe. Naval Station Kaloyan Join Imperial Navy and IPF system headquarters and patrol base. A large portion of the fleet's reserves are held here in preparation to be sent to support forces against the Kklxin. Orbits Lowe. IPFS Heimdall Srada-class IPF cruiser tasked with protecting Dunavarsany Station from attack and dispatching fighter patrols to stave off pirate activity. Rochel Station Northern Export Shipping warehouse and shipping terminal for mineral exports. Orbits Lowe. Hajduhadhaz Mining Station Krunoslav Mining and Minerals gas mining station. Orbits Lowe. Zavodoukovsk Mining Station KMM mineral mining station. Orbits Lowe. Radolfzell Mining Station Gwerder Minerals gas mining station. Orbits Lowe. Peesiaelian Mining Station GM mineral mining station. Orbits Lowe. Sprockhovel Refinery Igor Serp Heavy Industries smelting and refining station that purifies and separates the majority of Lowe's raw product. Orbits Lowe. Mantenzug Mining Station Radboud Special Minerals gas and mineral mining station and the largest single mining station in the system. Orbits Lowe. Niederstotzingen Mining Station Colonial Mineral Technology corporate headquarters and gas mining station. Orbits Lowe. Olanesti Mining Station CMT mineral mining station. Orbits Lowe. Sannicolau Mining Station CMT mineral mining station. Orbits Lowe. Rammalt Miner's Station Worker's Army base dedicated to harassing KMM, Varsa, and Pilots of the Golden Revolution operations in the system. Orbits Lowe. Tyrgen Base Varsa base whose raiders attack export shipments and the raiders of other pirate organizations in the system. Orbits Lowe. Blazej Kiefer Commune Pilots of the Golden Revolution base and a major colony for its members due to its isolation and secrecy. Its sizable contingent regularly conducts raids on Varsa and Worker's Army forces and corporate transports. Orbits Lowe. Connections * Sol * Kartijn * Lafhrenz Category:Star systems Category:Protostars Category:Articles by User:SupcommMonroee Category:Star systems with no planets Category:Class II protostars